


Merry Montages

by cranky__crocus



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/cranky__crocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of ways Erica could spend the winter holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Montages

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a calendar event at erica_leaves on livejournal. I collaborated with krizzzie on this one, I believe. We took December and settled on the drabbles being montages with Erica in different relationships (including with herself) and the graphics moving from simple snow to colourful decorations. I LOVED our page!

            Erica huffed and combed her fingers through her hair as she finished turning her giant white arm chair toward the window. She risked a stain as she sat with her glass of red wine to watch the equally white snow flutter down. With the dusting of white, everything seemed fresh. Even her heartache felt lighter, mollified.

            She took a breath and another sip.

            She didn’t do Christmas or Yule, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. No heartfelt ornaments or holiday cheer.

            What Erica did do was winter-time and fresh starts, fresh as the snow.

            She watched the falling flakes and made her decision: she would be happy; she would be free; and damn it all to hell, she would be merry.

 

 

            “So,” Mark ventured as he stepped up to the blonde. She gazed up with one perched eyebrow.

            “So…?”

            His grin was feral, charming and adolescent all at once. “There’s only one Christmas tradition I really follow. Can you guess?”

            “Getting drunk and nailing Santa’s attractive helper?”

            The man pointed up. Erica followed until her gaze settled on a small evergreen branch hanging from the ceiling. She smiled and faintly murmured, “Mistletoe.”

            Despite herself, a surge of romance flooded her as she leaned to kiss him, eyes closed and touch feather-light on her sides.

            “…but if you’re the helper…” Mark’s eyes positively danced.

            “Shove it, Mark,” she responded, lips sculpted with mirth and affection.

            “Gladly.”

 

 

            Erica gasped as she opened the door. Callie stood in full glory, barely contained within a red Christmas corset and velvet miniskirt. The Santa hat on her head had folded, leaving the white poof ball over her eye. She was the epitome of cute and sexy.

            “Wanna get caught kissing Ms. Claus?” the Latina murmured as she drew her girlfriend in for a long kiss. Behind her, the scarce decorations placated Erica’s holiday fears while the warm fireplace and visible red wine excited her in surprising places. That and Callie’s hand on her breast. “I’ve got a good gift in mind…”

            The blonde allowed herself to be led to the Christmas tree.

            She was delighted to find that the gift she was unwrapping that evening came in crotchless panties and didn’t mind staying under the tree.

 

 

            “Addison, I have spent today in a noose of Christmas lights, tied up in ornaments and hugging a big prickly tree. Do I _look_ like a tree-hugger to you?”

            Addison plucked needles from Erica’s ugly reindeer sweater and smirked; there was no need to answer. The blonde huffed and hid her grin.

            “Do we _really_ have to watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’?”

            “We do.” The redhead conceded a kiss, smiling. “And cuddle by Christmas lights drinking eggnog, open gifts, the lot. I’m that kind of girl.” She turned her head just so: her eyes caught the mischievous glint they picked up whenever she was getting her way; it meant others would soon get their way too. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

            Erica suffered her holiday cliché in return for seasonal satire, sarcasm and orgasms with her new gifts. Before sleep overtook her she whispered, faintly enough she hoped Addie wouldn’t hear, “Merry Christmas.”

            “And a Happy New Year,” Addison breathed as she snuggled closer.

            Erica smiled: yes, and a happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
